


One Last Dance

by steebadore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Reunions, this is definitely not sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steebadore/pseuds/steebadore
Summary: This is how it happened, I’m pretty sure.





	One Last Dance

“Goodbye forever, Bucky,” Steve says, sketching a lazy salute. “Sorry about all the,” he makes a gesture intending to encompass Bucky’s...well, everything. “But you know how it is. Gotta go see about my girl.”

Bucky frowns. “Rogers, if you go back you’ll change the timeline for everyone.”

Steve shrugs. “I’m sure it will be fine because of reasons.”

Bucky is quiet a moment. “Will you rescue me earlier?”

Steve is stunned Bucky would even have to ask. “I don’t know, Buck. We’ll have to see. Weddings take time and then of course there are the children. Perhaps by the early seventies, when we’re settled?”

“Steve,” Bucky says carefully. “You spent three weeks together a hundred years ago, you can’t expect—“

“ _Love of my life_ ,” Steve says, waving a hand and strapping on the time travel thing. “We’re in love, Buck. You wouldn’t understand.” He gives the signal to Banner to shoot him into the whatever, and watches Bucky’s incredulous face blink away.

—-

It’s a quick trip, and somehow he finds where Peggy lives relatively easily even though she’s a secret agent and he just hopped back into the timeline. He pauses outside the nice clapboard, and hears the faint strain of _It’s Been a Long Long Time_ coming through the window. It makes him think of Bucky for a moment, though he doesn’t know why, but the thought is easily dismissed as another, better one occurs to him: ah, Peg. Is she thinking of him, alone in her sweet house? Wondering what could have been? Well, he’s here now. It’ll all be fine, she’ll see. 

The door is locked—of course it is, clever girl—but it’s easy enough for him to crush the handle and crash into the house. 

“Darling,” he says. “I’m home. How about that dance?”

There’s an abrupt scramble on the loveseat as Peggy extracts her hands and mouth from a pretty brown haired lady. “Steven,” Peggy Carter says, wiping her mouth delicately and getting gracefully to her feet. “Good to see you, darling. My dance card is quite full at the moment, as you can see. Perhaps you should have called ahead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I am salty about white male entitlement. Peggy goddamn Carter is no silent, smiling lampshade and she's no man's reward.


End file.
